True Love Never Dies
by XoDollfaceoX
Summary: Sakura's 18 year old cousin Hikari is coming to stay while she finds a home. Sakura thinks its great and cant wait, but what happens when Hikari takes over her life and even steals her boyfriend! Rated M for future Lemons. SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NejiSaku.
1. Let's Take A Walk

"Sakura! Come down here, we have something to tell you!" Sakura heard her mother's voice from downsatirs in the family room of her house. She jumped off the bed and hurridly walked dow the stairs.

"Coming, Mother!" she replied in the middle of the stairs. As she arrived at the family room, Sakura's mother was sittin on the couch with her husband beside her. Sakura's stomach flipped. It seemed her Father noticed her nervous expression and smiled reassuringly.

"Dont worry, sweetheart, its nothing bad. We just have some news for you." he stated and Sakura sighed of relief. She sat down in an armchair across where her parents were sitting and looked at them expetantly.

"Ok, what is it? Mom? Dad?" Sakura asked putiing her hands on her lap and leaning back against the chair. Her parents looked at eachother.

"Well Sakura," Mrs. Haruno started, "You know your cousin Hikari doesnt have a place to stay after she was kicked out of her house, right?" Sakura nodded slowly, still not sure where this conversation was going.

"Well," Mr. Haruno continued after his wife, "We got a call from her parents asking if she could stay with us for a few weeks. Of course we said yes and we hope you're ok with this decision." Mr. Haruno looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Of course, Dad! Hikari is really cool, I dont mind." she said grinning. Hikari was her favorite cousin of all time because she always knew how to have fun. Also, when they were small, Hikari protected Sakura from the kids that made fun of her large head. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno looked at eachother with relief washing over their faces.

"Ok, this is great. She's moving in next week, and she'll share your bedroom with you, is that ok?" Mrs. Haruno asked her daughter. Sakura nodded, standing up out of her seat. Her parents thanked her as she went back up to her room. Sakura entered her bedroom with its pink walls and white everithing else, and plopped down on her bed. She took out a photograph from under her pillow and studied it.

It was a picture of her team. Team 07. Her sensei, Kakashi - Sensei was standing behind her and Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha, the Uchiha prodigy, had an annoyed look on his face as Sakura hugged his arm and Kakashi - Sensei had a hand on each of their heads. Naruto was on the far right posing crazily which always made Sakura giggle. That Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. He was an orphan with the Fox Demon trapped inside him. Even so, he always knew how to make her laugh. This picture was taken 3 years ago, when they were 13. No Sakur and her friends are all 16. Which means hormones were controlling even more than 3 years ago. Sakura hugged her photograph and closed her eyes. She thought of Sasuke Uchiha. Her Sasuke-kun. She smiled as her mind formed a picture of him in her head. After 3 years, she was still in love with him, and even though Sasuke had softend through out the years, he still didn't return her feelings.

"Oh well. Maybe some day he will..." Sakura said getting out of her bed ready to go take a shower before bed. Suddenly, she heard something hit her window. As she walked over to her window another object hit her the glass. She opened the window and looked down. Sasuke was standing below with a pebble in his hand staring back at Sakura.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" she said loud enough so Sasuke could hear her, but quiet enough so her parents couldnt.

"I want you to come down. I need to talk to you about something." Sasuke replied with that voice that made Sakura melt. Sakura was startled.

"I can't, Sasuke, its too late. Maybe tomorrow." she said. Sasuke shook his head. He stomped his foot and smiled, amused by his own actions.

"No, it has to be now." he stated in a kind of wanting voice. Sakura giggled and grabbed her coat. It was red and fluffy which was appropriate for the weather since Winter was coming and the air was getting cooler every day. She was wearing long black pants and a white sweat shirt. Her cotton-candy pink hair was down and longer since she had grown it out. Sasuke was just wearing his usual khaki shorts and a blu sweatshirt with a black line across the torso part.

"Are you gonna catch me if I fall?" Sakura said as she climbed down the vines sticking to her house, below her window. Sasuke chuckled as he walked towards the wall.

"Maybe." he simply stated. Sakura fell on purpose half way down the wall and Sasuke caught her bridal style with ease. He let her down and took her hand. "Come on, lets take a walk." Sakura nodded and followed him, not letting go of his hand.


	2. Butterflies

Sasuke and Sakura walked through the forest behind Sakura's house, and Sasuke was walking so fast, Sakura could barely catch up and was a few steps behind him. It had been a while since they left her house and since then they have been silent.

"Sasuke, why'd you want me to take a walk with you if we weren't even going to speak to eachother?" Sakura asked hugging herself. Even though she had on a warm jacket the air was still very cold making her shiver. Sasuke finally stopped so abruptly making Sakura bump into him. Sasuke looked around the forest making sure no one was there to eavesdrop. He then turned to Sakura who's skin was as pale as snow but her cheeks as pink as her hair because of the cold. He chuckled. Somehow, he thought that was kind of cute.

"Sakura I need to ask you something." he said plainly. Sakura looked at him, kind of confused.

"Ok. Ask away," Sakura responded rubbing her hands together trying to warm them up. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and looked down. Sakura looked at him, wondering what was so important that he had to take her into a forest just to ask a question.

"Well," he started, " I know that throughout the years, you've shown me affection and cared for me... but I never showed any emotion about it. Even though I was actually grateful. no one had ever shown me any emotion besides hate and I really appreciate you caring about me like that."

Sakura looked at him, really affected by his words. He had never spoken to her that way before. Suddenly before Sakura could even respond, he embraced her, holding her tightly in his arms. Sakura's face reddened as she felt his arms around her waist.

"Sasuke.." she whispered. "I dont understand. What are you trying to say?" Sasuke let go of her and looked into her emerald green eyes. Her face was still red but she noticed that Sasuke;s face was turning a soft pink.

"What I'm trying to say is..." he said blushing deeper, " Will you.. be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Sakura's eyes widend and her face turned a deeper red. Sasuke grabbed her hands and looked at her with such a serious face, she knew he wasnt joking.

"I uh...Sasuke, I dont know what to say.." she said and he looked down, "Except for yes! Of course I will." Sakura finished her sentence. Sasuke looked at her and smiled, his face still red from the deep blushing he had down. He leaned over and gave her a soft, gentle, kiss on her cheek. Sakura smiled and blushed, letting him kiss her.

"I guess we should return you to your house right?" Sasuke said smiling and Sakura nodded. They waled back through the forest to the Haruno Residence.

Sakura clumsily climbed back up the vines and hopped into her room. She turned around and waved at Sasuke goodbye. He stod there smiling, then walked away.

Sakura was so happy she ran towards her bed and jumped on top of it, causing her to bounce up and down. She giggled and put her hand on the cheek Sasuke had kissed. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She grabbed her pillow and screamed 'YES!' into it then positioned herself on the bed so her hed was on the pilliow and her feet were at the foot of the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep but the butterflies bursting in her stomach wouldnt let her.

_Maybe if I look at the moon, _she thought. She gazed at the giant silver orb in the pitch black sky and daydreamed about her and Sasuke. She giggled once more, then her eyes closed as her butterflies eased with the help of the moon. she couldnt wait 'till tomorrow.


	3. i Can't Wait Until You Meet My Boyfriend

Thank you guys for the reviews! It just makes me wanna writ more. : enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

One Week Later ----

* * *

"Lets go, Sakura!" Kakashi sensei yelled at Sakura, urging her to run faster up the trees. Sakura did as she was told and ran quickly up the giant trees of the forest. 

"I'm gonna catch up to you, Sakura!" Naruto yelled, chasing her up the trees. He threw shuriken at her and Sakura dodged them barely. She turned around and threw kunai at Naruto, causing him to fall off the trees. Sakura stopped running and smiled, breathing heavily. Sakura then jumped off the tree and landed next to Naruto.

"You ok, Naruto?" Sakura said grinning at Naruto. He smiled and nodded.

"You beat me! Again." he said standing up, rubbing the back of his neck. Sakura put her arms on her head and giggled. Kakashi waled up to them smiling and patted both their heads, as if they were still 12.

"You guys did good. Thats enough sparring for today, don't you think?" Kakashi said taking out his "book". Sasuke was on his usual spot on a tree a few feet away. He was leaning on the trunk with his arms crossed, waiting for his turn to spar.

"Hey, I didnt get a turn. I wanted to spar with Naruto." Sasuke complained walking towards them. Sakura laughed and Kakashi and Naruto looked at him.

"Its getting late, it'll be your turn tomorrow." Kakashi said, "Now If you'll excuse me, I'm going home." With that Kakashi dissapeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura alone in the forest. Sasuke walked towards Sakura, putting an arm around her waist. Naruto looked at them and smiled.

"Jeez how lucky can a guy get? Why'd you have to ask her out before me, Sasuke?" Naruto said walking towards the exit of the forest. Sasuke and Sakura followed. Sakura giggled at what Naruto said.

"Ok you guys, lets just all get home in one piece, got it?" Sakura stated. She pulled away from Sasuke, and put on her jacket. The air was cool and crisp, and Sakura was a little bit cold. Naruto and Sasuke both laughed.

The three finally got out of the forest and into town where they all had to go seperate ways to find their houses. The group bid their goodbyes and walked to their houses.

"Want me to walk you home?" Sasuke asked his beloved girlfriend. She blushed and nodded.

"Sure. Thanks a lot Sasuke." she answered. The couple walked down the streets of Hidden Leaf Konoha, watching as the sky grew darker. Sasuke put an arm around Sakura, hold her protectively and Sakura hugged him back, blushing and feeling the butterflies in her stomach burst.

"Oh, I just remembered something!" Sakura said turning to Sasuke. They were just outside her house. He looked at her curious at what she meant, "Well, either today or tomorrow, my cousin Hikari is coming to stay at our house for a while and we're having a... celebration dinner for her. And I'd really like you to come. " Sakura finished what she was saying. Sasuke looked at her and smiled. He was happy she'd actaully invited him to a family affair.

"Sure, I'll come." he said and kissed her forehead, "I'll see you leter, ok?" Sakura nodded and walked to her house's porch. Sasuke dissapeared in a puff of smoke and Sakura opened the door. As soon as she stepped into her house someone ran to her and hugged her tightly, screaming, "Sakura!" Sakura instantly recognized the girl hugging her and screamed loudly in excitement.

"Hikari!!!!" she screamed jumping up and down out of joy. Hikari jumped with her. She had long, dark green hair, light purple eyes and was about 2 inches taller than Sakura. Hikari had the body of a grown woman, and she liked to show it off. She had on a black tube top, with a fishnet shirt over it and a short skirt. Her dark combat boots reached her knees.

"Sakura! Oh my God, I've missed you like, so much!" Hikari said happily.

"Me too!" Sakura said just as happily, "This is gonna be so much fun, I can't wait until you meet my boyfriend!"

* * *

**YAY**! 3rd chapter DONE! i'm so glad you gusy like it so far. : 

is this chapter a cliff hanger? cuz thats what i was going for. lol oh well. : enjoy this one. 3

XoDollfaceoX


End file.
